Artemis Sampson
I re-watch my Games often. I remember everything. And each time it hurts more. My youth was stolen from me. But many more never experienced a life past eighteen. Artemis Sampson is a victor from District 10 who won the 58th Hunger Games. He is to take place in the 75th Hunger Games (also known as the third Quarter Quell). He is most known for participating in the Games that hosted no weapons in its Cornucopia Bloodbath. Information Name: Artemis Sampson (arr-duh-miss sam-sin) Nickname: TBD Personality: Artemis is a fairly average man who is naturally paternal. He’s a goofy and friendly guy on the outside. Artemis is quick to help out someone clearly disadvantaged. He happens to be equally as messed up with the effects of the Games as everyone else and tends to mask his problems. Strengths: '''Physically, he is one of the strongest tributes and his strength would prove to be a huge advantage. He has experience with butchering and boxing. '''Weaknesses: '''Artemis’ large build causes him to be easily identified. It also affects his balance and ability to move around/fit through tight spaces. This is amplified with the injuries he faced in his Games. He isn’t good with long distance weapons. He struggled with addiction and is currently sober. '''Weapon(s): '''Artemis' only prior experience with weapons in his Games were maces. At minimum, he assumes decent skill with most melee weapons such as a sword. '''Fears: '''Leaving his family to fend for themselves. He doesn't want to leave them behind but knows that there are twenty-three others who are afraid of the same thing. Artemis is terrified of resorting back to his substance addiction and suicidal thoughts post-Games. '''Appearance: '''Caucasian/Middle Eastern mix. Marked with age due to addiction but still considerably attractive. '''Family: Demeter Sampson (mother, 56) Minos Sampson (father, 59) Euterpe Sampson (wife, 33) Kithara Sampson (daughter, 12) Calliope Sampson (daughter, 8) 58th Hunger Games Known tributes: Andromeda (D1F), Miter (D2M), Taylor (D3M), Quillon (D5M), and Leyland (D6M). * Artemis managed to score 8/10 in private training and his odds of winning were 7-1. * This year the arena was a crowded, post-apocalyptic cityscape. * There were no weapons present at the Cornucopia leaving tributes to construct makeshift weapons from the abundant rocks and wood provided in the arena. * The 58th Hunger Games were the bloodiest Games to date. * The Bloodbath had the least deaths recorded with only three deaths. * Artemis was attacked by Miter but was able to reach a large rock and hit his skull. * The Careers this year did not get along well and did not approach Artemis. * Throughout the night Artemis was bit by insects that spread an uncomfortable, burning rash on its victims. * Day one ended with five deaths. * On day two, Artemis received a sponsor. He was provided with a relieving cream that protected his skin from the symptoms of the insect bites. Artemis found shelter in a dark storage room with a small supply of food. * Day two ended with three deaths. * By day eight there were seven deaths (1/7 insect bites, 1/7 infection, 5/7 killed). * Though the deaths were increasing and gaining in violence, the tributes were weak. On day nine, a feast was held to supplement the tributes with supply. On the table were backpacks stuffed to the brim. * Leyland approached the table first. He waited for someone to attack him and when no one did, he dug a wooden spear into his chest and yelled out in agony. No one moved an inch, frozen by the most intense suicide in the Games yet. With no cannon, it is presumed Leyland passed out from blood loss. * Andromeda, the only remaining Career of the Games ran out and struck Leyland. A rare mercy kill. She closed his eyes, took her bag and warned the other tributes hiding around that if they tried anything, she would be the one to kill them. She told everyone to "get their shit and go." * Seven bags were left on the table including the one labeled with a large "10". * Almost at once, the other tributes ran out. Taylor struck the girl from 11 with a bulky club of wood. Hell broke loose and three tributes fell— two by Taylor and one by Andromeda. * Taylor knocked Andromeda back and nearly killed her but Artemis threw him off of her and not too long later a cannon sounded. * Andromeda, tears in her eyes, nodded and ran off. The Feast left the Games with four tributes remaining. * In the next five days, the four survived off of the materials from the Feast. * On day thirteen, the Gamemakers produced an earthquake to bring the tributes closer. The buildings began to fall, starting from the perimeter. * A cannon went off. Artemis ran, escaping stray debris and rubble, and eventually encountered Andromeda and Quillon. * Quillon attempted to kill Artemis but instead stabbed his left arm, leaving a severe, open gash. Quillon believed to had hit Artemis strongly enough to return to Andromeda. * Artemis got up and kicked Quillon off. The hefty weight of the steel-toe shoes provided in the arena wear knocked the wind out of him. They fought and Artemis received a broken rib, a large wound on his stomach, and several cuts and bruises. * With a final slam to the ground and a deafening crunch, Quillon's cannon blared. * Artemis returned to Andromeda and realized that she had been badly wounded. Her shallow breaths hinted that she didn't have much time left. Artemis comforted her in her final moments and when her cannon confirmed her death, he closed her eyes as she did Leyland's at the Feast. * Artemis was declared the victor of the 58th Hunger Games and his injuries were promptly tended for. * The years to come were filled with addiction and slow recovering. His arm and stomach injuries healed poorly, leaving him with moderate pain under excessive movement and activity. 75th Hunger Games This year, tributes were reaped from the existing pool of victors in each district. His district partner is Alethea Ninette, victor of the 53rd Hunger Games. It is speculated that they may have mentored together. Artemis and Lindsay Kimura, the District 7 female, formed an alliance. Artemis received a training score of 7 out of 10. Trivia * His first name is derived from the Greek goddess of the hunt. * His surname, a derivative of 'Samson', means 'sun'. Category:Tributes Category:District 10 Category:ClovelyMarvelous's Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Unfinished Category:ClovelyMarvelous Category:Victors